


Inevitable

by betweentowns



Category: Call Down the Hawk - Maggie Stiefvater, Dreamer Trilogy, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Call Down the Hawk Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweentowns/pseuds/betweentowns
Summary: “Declan Lynch didn’t have it in him to love another dream.”
Relationships: Jordan Hennessy/Declan Lynch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Inevitable

If Ronan had not dreamt Matthew, perhaps it would be different.

Because truthfully, Declan did not have a lot of room in his heart for loving people. He loved Matthew, yes — loving Matthew was a side effect of  _ knowing  _ Matthew. And Ronan he loved, too — _ that  _ was a side effect of being an older brother. There were layers to this, of course. Perhaps he cared for Ronan doubly because caring for Matthew inevitably meant caring for Ronan. The two were intertwined.

Past that, the list ended. There were no friends from school, or work (friendship love had a lot to do with  _ knowing  _ a person, and Declan Lynch was very purposefully a man of secrets.) Certainly not the Ashleys, or any other girl. Not Niall, who Declan hated. Not Aurora, who was not Declan’s to love. 

Except—there’s always a but—at one point, surely, Declan had loved the woman he thought to be his mother. Like Matthew, she had been made for loving, and all children love their mothers. Even Declan had not come out of the womb so guarded. 

So there was the evidence— _ perhaps  _ there was room somewhere in Declan’s guarded heart to care about another person. Three would not be so bad. Somewhere, in the near future, he hoped, the Lynch brothers would be older and safer and the danger would be behind them and Declan could care about one other person. 

The issue with Jordan: she was not  _ one _ other person.

Like Ronan and Matthew,  _ Jordan  _ Hennessy and Jordan  _ Hennessy  _ were a package deal. 

Because even if he didn’t love Ronan—and there had been many, many times when he almost didn’t—he couldn’t care about Matthew and  _ not  _ care about Ronan. That was impossible. As far as Declan was concerned, they were one and the same. Not  _ Ronan and Matthew  _ but  _ Declan’s brothers,  _ to be protected and kept safe.

Like Matthew, Jordan was a dream thing. Like Matthew, Jordan was one of the most  _ real  _ things Declan had ever experienced in his life. For two decades he had lived life and she was not there, she was no one at all, and then all at once, there is a beautiful girl with hair like a cloud and a smile like a sun at the Carter Hotel and he’d be damned if that face hadn’t already ripped a sky into his chest. 

He’d said to her, “They say ten percent of works in Museums are fakes.” Fakes, duplicates, copies.

He had not known she was a copy then, herself. 

He could not have known that there was another Jordan Hennessy with the same hair (that was just hair, not cloud-like,) and the same smile (not sunny.) The same face and voice and name, and  _ yet  _ not like his Jordan at all.

And though that was complicated, he could live with that. How was it so different from a twin?

What he couldn’t live with was having to care about Hennessy, too. That was the thing about dream things. They were always, always part of a package deal. There would be no way to love Jordan and have Jordan and be with Jordan without worrying about  _ Hennessy _ and making sure  _ Hennessy _ was safe. 

And Declan Lynch’s heart barely had room for  _ two.  _ Four? Non-negotiable. Two was more than enough to deal with. Most of the time, two was  _ too  _ much to deal with.

How many nights had Declan laid awake, sleeping pill discarded, straining to hear Matthew’s snoring from across the hall? Every time Matthew’s breath hitched, Declan’s hand twitched for his phone.  _ Ronan, are you okay? Ronan, what are you doing? Ronan, what the fuck?  _ One day he would text Ronan and he would not be okay and then neither would Matthew and then it would be just Declan and that would be that.

That already was too much for Declan to deal with.

And yet, Matthew said his name like  _ tell me what to do. _

Ronan said his name like  _ don’t tell me what to do,  _ (a synonym for  _ please  _ tell me.)

Jordan just said his name like,  _ Declan. _

She uttered his name,  _ Declan,  _ when she painted something with Tyrian purple.

Declan Lynch didn’t have it in him to love another dream.

But the same way dreamed people were attached to dreamer people, the same way parents would be disappointing and brothers would be trouble, some things were inevitable.

Into the night he whispers,  _ Jordan.  _

Fuck. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Stiefvater! Please, please let them be happy. Declan is my baby and Jordan is my new baby.  
Lots of love guys,  
Betweentowns


End file.
